Starchild's Guide to Grieving
by Simply Amaryllis
Summary: According to the Kubler-Ross model, there are 5 stages of grieving and these can be applied to the end of a relationship. After Kurt and Blaine break up, Eliott helps Kurt go through these, only to find love at the other end. Slash, boyxboy, eventual!Kurt Hummel/Eliott Gilbert (Starchild).
1. Denial

Denial

This was the first of their weekly coffee meetings since it happened. Eliott had not actually seen Kurt since he and Blaine had broken up, his offers to come over denied. Apparently work was very busy at the moment, taking up a lot of Kurt's time. So, against his better judgement, Eliott had to wait until their meeting at the quaint coffee shop around the corner from his apartment.

They did this every Thursday at one o'clock. It was their way of keeping in touch after everyone else left the city.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Kurt's tall figure swept in through the door and settled into the seat opposite Eliott. Examining the other man's face, the dark-haired male noted the tired eyes and slight pained expression the other was trying to hide behind his usual bright smile.

"Hey, Eliott! Sorry I'm a little late, Isabelle wanted me to run a few ideas by her and then we just got caught up talking about an article going out next Tuesday!" He let out a small sigh, but didn't seem to relax into the seat as he did in all the previous meetings.

"Hey! It's fine, don't worry about it." He smiled gently back at the caramel haired man. "Shall we get our drinks?" At that, the pair stood and joined the small queue. They knew that there were no chances of losing their table. This place was just a small privately owned place that make cinnamon lattés that Eliott cannot help but obsess over.

"So, how have you been?" Eliott asked when they sat down with their steaming drinks a few minutes later.

"Oh, I've been fine. Work's been busy what with all the deadlines coming up for the autumn collections and the page has been chaotic. We've had a change in the format, and it's just seemed to mess with everything!" The younger chattered on. "Other than that, I suppose everything's been pretty normal." Eliott raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're alright? You did just break up with -"

"I'm fine!" Kurt snapped, cutting the dark-haired man off. Eliott's worry just grew. It was obvious to him that Kurt was definitely not okay and it seemed that work was providing the perfect opportunity to avoid the situation entirely for now. So the older male decided to step in – it was his duty as the other's closest friend left in the city, and he knew that if Santana or Rachel were here they would fully support the idea.

He let Kurt steer the conversation away from anything to do with Blaine and his health, and the pair discussed the fashion choices of their favourite celebs and what they thought of various different new songs and albums. The closest they got to the taboo topic of Kurt's last relationship was when Eliott asked after their friends, most of whom had returned to Ohio. He had tried to maintain contact with them, but he was always terrible at it and so often relied on Kurt to give him any news.

Soon, their hour meeting had passed. Eliott had to get to work, and knew that Kurt was hoping to return to a project he'd been pouring all his energy (well, what was left after work anyway) into as of late.

"I'll see you next Thursday?" Kurt voiced as he pulled on the over-sized grey shirt that had been acting as a jacket in the warmer weather the city had been blessed with.

Eliott took this as his time to act. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Saturday night? Have a glass of wine, watch a few films? Just like we used to when the girls were still here!"

Kurt paused, before giving the other a grin that almost seemed fully, genuinely happy. "Sure, that would be great." He then walked out the door with a wave, leaving Eliott to his thoughts.

Operation Happy Hummel was in motion!

##############################

The doorbell rung at exactly 8pm, and Eliott found himself running to answer it in excitement. Since everyone else had left, the remaining pair hadn't done anything like this, and despite the reason for him planning this, he had been counting down the days until Saturday (Luckily he only had to wait 2 days!).

Eliott had made sure to set out a selection of musicals and rom-coms – they were simultaneously Kurt's favourite and the best films to watch when recovering from a bad break-up. He had also bought several bottles of red, white and rosé wine. And chocolate. Chocolate is an everyday necessity. To off-set the unhealthy selection of foods (and to fulfil Kurt's obsession with healthy living) he had made a salad with grilled chicken. The dark-haired man had wanted pizza, but he had a feeling that Kurt wouldn't have forgiven him had he ordered some.

Opening the door, he lept into the arms of the other in a hug, drawing a startled laugh from him. Pulling back, he flashed a grin at Kurt. "Sorry! I'm just really excited. We've not done a movie night in months!" He then wrapped his hand around the younger man's wrist and pulled him to the sofa. "I made chicken salad, and have _a lot_ of wine." He poured a glass of white wine and pressed it into the man's hand. "Drink up!"

Kurt chuckled again, but didn't complain. He just sipped at the alcohol and, upon its presentation, helped himself to the salad as he reclined against the arm of the sofa. Eliott placed himself next to him, also against the arm so that they were sat cross-legged and facing each other. After a moment, he spoke up again.

"Sorry about that! Believe it or not, I was hoping tonight would be calm and relaxing!" He laughed at himself.

"It's fine, honestly." The fashionista reassured him with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. Most of his smiles were like that lately it seemed. That thought got Eliott back on track. This night was about Kurt relaxing and accepting that he was hurting.

A salad and three glasses of wine each later, the pair were definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"So," Eliott started, feeling that half-way through Man Up (whilst trying not to send too many heart eyes at Simon Pegg on screen) would be the best time to approach the subject of Kurt's emotional health. His vocalisation caused said man to pull his gaze from the screen and onto his face questioningly. "Are you really okay?"

At the query, Kurt huffed and turned to the television again, stubbornly staring at the box. "Shush! I don't want to miss the film." Rolling his eyes, Eliott just picked up the remote on the coffee table and pressed pause.

"There! Problem solved." At Kurt's glare, his frustration softened into concern. "Please, Kurt? You've not said a word about what happened with Blaine. It's not healthy to do this to yourself!"

It seemed that this was what finally prompted a reaction from Kurt: "It's better than feeling all the sadness and the pain! He was my first for so many things, and now he's gone!" A few tears escaped, and he swiped them of his cheeks aggressively. "Now look at me! Crying pathetically over a guy who just upped and left!"

"Kurt, you're allowed to be sad – it's healthy. As you said, he was your first and you guys loved each other. You probably still do love him, that's why it hurts. But if you don't let yourself hurt, you won't ever get over him. You should be able to move on. He will, and that's difficult. Don't let yourself get left behind though. You're too awesome, too fabulous to get hung up on a guy who turned you down! Even if it is Blaine."

It seemed that his speech hit something in Kurt, for as soon as he finished talking the other fell onto his shoulder and sobbed. The pair lay there with each other on that sofa for a good hour or so, Eliott just stroking his hair and reassuring Kurt that it was okay to feel sad. That sadness allows one to feel the happy moments too. And that he will be happy again, in time.

 **So here's chapter one of five, Denial. Hope that you enjoyed it and the rest of the fic! :)**


	2. Anger

**Hey! So as usual, I got caught up with other stuff (to be fair, this time it was very important stuff, but still...) so I took forever to update. I need to learn to write something fully before I post it. Ah well. Enjoy!**

Knocking on the door to Kurt's apartment (one he'd had to rent following Rachel fleeing from the city in shame), Elliott could hear the other male on the other side of the door, muttering angrily and banging around as he approached the old wooden entrance.

"Yes?" Kurt sharply asked, pulling the door open with a force that made the poor thing creak on its hinges loudly. He then noticed who it was who had been knocking, and grabbed the Elliott's hand. Having no choice but to be yanked into the home of the other, Elliott let himself be thrown into the stylish but worn arm-chair that had pride of place in the living room.

When the other male didn't say anything for a moment, Elliott realised it was his cue – "Are you alright, Kurt?"

Kurt glared at Elliott. "Obviously not." He then let slip an aggravated sigh. " _Blaine_ called me today. Something about me still having some of his stuff that he wants to collect. But he had Sam do that weeks ago! Of course, I tried to tell him this, but he said I was just me being difficult! And that he'll stop contacting me, as I'm 'obviously not ready to be adult about this'." The brunet threw himself onto the sofa cushions opposite Elliott exasperatedly. "The nerve! It's only just been a month and we were _engaged!_ I can't help it that I would like some space to help myself heal."

Elliott opened his mouth to reply, an attempt to calm the younger down, but was stopped before he could even start. "You'll never guess what he said then, E! He asked me how I was doing! The damn guy who broke up with me, telling me – yes, telling me – that I didn't want to marry him and didn't love him, that I was not committed to him like he was me, a month ago is checking up on me. Why the hell would he care? He's the one who thinks he knows me _so_ well he can read my emotions better than I can!" He slammed a fist down onto the sofa with a thump.

Revising his earlier attempts, Elliott stayed quiet, letting silence take over the apartment for several long minutes. The only break from the lack of noise was the tick of the oversized clock on the far wall of the room. After the minutes had passed, Kurt sucked a large breath, holding it a moment before pushing it out again in a large rush of air. His whole frame drained of the anger as he did so, leaving a rather tired looking young adult behind.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, Elliott. He just makes me so angry these days!"

"It's fine Kurt, you two pretty much just split from a relationship and here he is harassing you. I would be angry too. If you need to rant, I'm here." He smiled, and was pleased to receive a smile back from the fashionista. "Now, I seem to remember mention of making flapjacks when we were planning this. So, let's get baking and bitching about Exes!" Like Kurt had to him earlier, the dark-haired man grabbed his companion's wrist and pulled him from his seat to the kitchenette situated on the opposite area of the flat.

The pair started pulling (entirely too healthy in Elliott's opinion) ingredients and utensils in preparation for the afore mentioned flapjacks, working around each other with ease that showed exactly how close the pair had become recently. Looking over at his companion, the older could still see tension infused into his movements. But he could definitely sympathise. Before the break-up, Elliott had never really had anything against Blaine, had liked him in fact. He found it especially amusing about how jealous Blaine was over their friendship. But from what he could tell at least, Blaine was being rather childish over the break-up and Elliott's fondness of the younger man had quickly turned to distaste.

Soon enough, however, Kurt seemed to forget his earlier troubles with his Ex and was instead joining in with Elliott, who was attempting to create ship names for their favourite couples.

"Well, personally I think that Ross and Rachel deserve a ship name." Elliott announced following the debate on Chandler and Joey's Friend-ship name (Which was totally Jondler, no matter what Kurt said), "Raoss? Rachoss? Rossel?"

The names had Kurt giggling into his freshly-finished flapjack. "I like Rossel. Has a nice ring to it. Plus it sounds like Fossil, which would suit Ross' line of work perfectly."

"Rossel it is then!" Elliott announced, as if it were of any importance to the world. He picked up his own flapjack and happily bit into it. He had to admit, Kurt made awesome flapjacks (all he'd contributed towards the making of the delicious slices was handing the other the ingredients when asked; baking wasn't his strongest skill). Elliott even had to admit that the healthy, expensive ingredients made it taste even better. Damn Kurt and his good taste in health foods.

"Okay, okay… What about Jack and Rose?" The caramel haired man asked.

Elliott put down his flapjack, a sympathetic look on his face. "Honey no. That ship sank before it could properly sail." Kurt just stared at the other with a confused look on his face, before the realisation hit him.

"Oh my god!" He leant across the small kitchen table to hit Elliott softly in the bicep. "That was awful! You can't say that about my poor Jack and Rose!" He chuckled. The pair then sat in silence once again. This time, however, Elliott could instantly feel the difference in mood from the last one. This time, the silence was comfortable and warm, the type that makes you remember the good around you instead of the bad that haunts.

It was once again broken by Kurt. "Thanks for being here E. It means a lot that you put up with my crying and shouting and complaining, it really does." He stood up and stepped so that he was on the same side of the table as the older, bending down to hug him tightly. Elliott returned the hug happily.

"It's no problem Kurt. It's what I'm here for."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Bargaining

**Hey! I wanted to get this chapter up before Christmas, as you will be able to tell when you read it, but there were family circumstances that prevented this. No matter though! Another thing I want to mention is the Berlin Christmas Market Attack. The mention of the market in this chapter was written well before this occurred and the mention of it was in no way intended as a reference or disrespect.** **  
** **Having said all of this, I hope the chapter is enjoyable, and I hope everyone had a good Christmas and will have an even better new year!**

Sat in their coffee shop, Elliott was staring at Kurt with a bewildered look. The reason for this expression was the question that had just left the younger's mouth:

"Do you think we – Blaine and I – could get back together?" When he received no response, Kurt then added on, "If I explained, and I promised that I would try better."

"Where did that come from?" Elliott asked. "You were complaining and ranting about him just a few weeks ago!"

"I know… I just keep seeing things on my timeline and well, I miss him. I'm sure he misses me too. And well, I know what it was that caused the break-up. If I can fix all those problems, then why should we let them be in the way?" The diva seemed pretty comfortable in his decision to _correct_ the relationship. It threw Elliott for a loop majorly. The confidence was there, but Kurt would usually never be caught dead acting like this. Trying to change himself for the sake of a _boy_. Even if that boy was somebody he was once engaged to.

"Kurt, Honey, just because you miss each other doesn't mean you are right as a couple. Don't you remember how miserable the two of you were towards the end of the relationship? The fights? You trying to – to _change_ _yourself_ to fit his standards of a perfect boyfriend will just make you – and him for that matter – even more miserable." He placed a hand on the other's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

The brunet just ran a hand down his face before glancing back up at the other. "Sorry. You're right. We broke up for a reason. I just can't help but wonder if there could still be something. I know I could have been more affectionate, and I could have lived with his habits. But for some reason I just found them really annoying." He sighed. "But, if we could try again, I could show him that I do love him and-" He broke off, taking a large gulp of his slowly cooling coffee. Pulling his hand back and grabbing his own drink, Elliott mirrored the action. The strong Americano helped him to calm the frustration at Blaine into a background thought. This was no time to get angry at Blaine. It would not help Kurt. At the moment, the younger man needed someone to talk to him.

"Think of it this way, Kurt – You loved each other, at some point. That much is obvious. You guys were also happy at one point. But it is impossible to _live_ without experiencing things. These things differ from person to person but it is simply not possible to escape some form of experience. And when someone experiences something, people, feelings they change slightly with the gained knowledge. You and Blaine were once people that seemed to fit what the other was looking for in a partner. But you both changed – what with High School, New York, Glee, NYADA. Even just little things like finding this shop, or buying that shirt you've only just found the confidence to actually buy." Elliott paused, internally scoffing at his pretentious-seeming but appropriate speech. "It just meant that you changed enough that you weren't as suited to each other. And, sure, if you tried again it may work. But it's most likely that these past few weeks have made the differences even more apparent. So just remember it fondly, and call it an experience that helps you get to the place you want to be."

Kurt just nodded, obviously not convinced. Elliott sighed. "I've been in your position. It's difficult. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, you want to be with them again. Just… think about what I said. And remember that you have me, if nothing else. I'll listen whenever you need me to."

"Thanks E. It means a lot. And I know I'm a handful." Kurt finished his coffee before standing up and donning his coat. "You fancy going to the Christmas market with me? I'd need to drop by work first though to grab a few bits."

Elliott nodded and drained the mug, dropping a few random coins onto the saucer when he'd finished. "Sure – I'll finally get to see where you work!" He joked, getting a grin out of the other.

The two walked out of the café waving goodbye to the staff. The journey to Kurt's work was relatively short, and the pair didn't talk. Instead they just watched the world around them, the silence comfortable.

Passing through security, Kurt laughing at Elliott for having to wear a garish badge proclaiming him to be a visitor, the two worked their way up to the younger's floor.

Upon reaching his office Elliott slumped down into Kurt's office chair and turned to face the computer screen.

"No wonder you like working here so much K! The chairs here are sooo comfortable!" He splayed is arms and legs wide, settling into the seat. Kurt just hit his shoulder and grinned at him, but an unexpected voice made the pair of them start in sync.

"I'd like to think that Kurt stays for more than the chairs!"

Elliott spun in the chair, sitting to attention (inwardly still appreciating the exquisite softness of the chair) to see a tall woman with long, brown wavy hair.

"Oh, hi Isabelle! This is Elliott, I was just dropping by to collect a few bits I need for the meeting tomorrow before we head off to the Christmas markets." Kurt explained. In response, Isabelle smiled and stuck her hand out in Elliott's direction. He quickly took the hand, relieved that she wasn't angry with him and shook it with enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Elliott." She smiled before her phone started ringing, "Oh, that'll be June. Sorry guys, I'm going to have to dash and get this! Have a good trip to the markets!" Kurt waved before turning and rummaging through one of the desk drawers until he found a purple folder that was slipped into his bag.

"There we go!" He said, and Elliott mournfully hopped out of the chair. His disappointment soon evaporated however, as he saw Kurt's excitement for the upcoming afternoon.

When the pair got to the market it was packed with people – tourists and locals alike – trying to get a look at all there was to offer. Kurt instantly bee-lined towards a cute jewellery stall, mumbling about his step-mother.

"I want to try and gets presents for everyone today – they always sell really cute stuff here!" He grinned at Elliott, who couldn't help but return the expression. It didn't go unnoticed to the older that his own happiness seemed to be positively correlated to Kurt's. Once the necklace the brunet had spotted was paid for, Elliott grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him through the crowds. When Kurt blushed and gave the dark-haired man a curious look, Elliott just said:

"It'll stop us from getting separated in this chaos!" Kurt nodded understandingly, red still tinting his cheeks. Elliott kind of wanted to know what the other would have reacted like if he'd told the truth. He refused to rush Kurt though. He was still struggling with his feelings for Blaine, so they should be his focus. He would just try to be there for the other. If something happened between them, Elliott definitely wouldn't complain. But if they just stayed friends then Elliott would be happy to provide Kurt with the support and companionship he needed in that capacity instead.


	4. Depression

**This stage is called 'Depression'. I want to express the fact that I am not an expert, and have not tried to write this as if Kurt was suffering from Depression itself. I am attempting to write it as if Kurt is displaying a few of the symptoms. I do not mean to cause any offense to those suffering with Depression. Furthermore, I do not wish to cause anybody worry over their own or other's behaviour – this is not necessarily an accurate portrayal of clinically diagnosed depression.**

With Valentine's Day quickly approaching, Elliott had noticed a significant decline in Kurt's behaviour. It started with a declined invite for a cinema trip. Then he heard that Kurt was not his usual self at work – since their meeting before Christmas Elliott had found himself and Isabelle corresponding on a regular basis. It was mostly about the pros and cons of studs, or whether celebrities should _really_ be trying to follow the skin-tone clothes trend, but still. They were talking. The final straw was when Kurt backed out from their weekly coffee at the last moment.

Frustrated and worried, the dark-haired man found himself marching up to Kurt's front door and knocking rather more aggressively than he intended to. The poor door didn't enjoy the treatment either by the looks of it, as it rattled in its frame. Elliott tried not to feel bad for the inanimate object.

He was rescued from the tangent that his thoughts had moved down by the sound of shuffling on the other side of the poor door, before it was pulled open to reveal a less than happy looking Kurt.

"What are you doing here E?" He sighed. The older man looked at Kurt, unimpressed. It was clear that he was wearing clothes that had long since gone out of fashion! And his hair was a mess! It even looked like he hadn't been completing his skin-care regime before bed. It was quite clear that the younger man was not looking after himself to his usual standard.

"I'm here to help you out of whatever it is you're dealing with." Elliott informed the other, making sure to infuse his words with every ounce of stubbornness he had. It seemed this tactic worked, as Kurt just sighed again and opened the door further. Upon entering the flat, the older of the two noticed that at least he was keeping the place clean, and that Kurt had been eating (as evidenced by the sandwich that he had clearly interrupted the eating of). This was resolvable.

"Right then. What's up Kurt?" Kurt opened his mouth to answer but Elliott stopped him, "Before you say ' _I'm fine'_ , you quite clearly aren't. Just tell the truth."

A third huff left the brunet's mouth. "I'm just not feeling up to doing much at the moment."

"I don't mean to be blunt," At this, Kurt shot him an incredulous look, to which he responded with a playful glare, "But is this because of Blaine? And Valentine's Day? Because you don't need him to have a good Valentine's!"

"You really don't hold back do you E?" Kurt chuckled but it was without any true mirth. "I hadn't really thought about why I was feeling like this. I was just feeling… bad, I suppose. But thinking about him, that does make me feel worse. So maybe it is that? I don't know."

Well, seeing as Elliott was being forward, he may as well just continue! "Have you thought about going on a date? Trying to get over him actively? Or even just finding something to do that's not work?"

"I don't want to date right now. I need a little more time. But I suppose I could start a class or something." Kurt said, curling up on the sofa and mulling the idea over. After that, the two sat next to each other, just chatting to each other in quiet tones about random topics. It felt, to Elliott at least, that things were going to start improving from here.

Elliott took to visiting Kurt every other day or so, stopping off at the café for their favourite coffees on the way. It seemed to him that every time he walked over the threshold of the other man's apartment, there was an improvement in Kurt's behaviour. First he started wearing colourful clothes again. Then they became colourful _and_ current-season. Then his face-regime (which Elliott viewed as the most accurate indication of Kurt's mental wellbeing) was resumed, and his skin became the glowing source of envy that it had been prior to the younger males' struggle with his thoughts. He had even started a class in drumming - a skill that Elliott would never have associated with Kurt. But apparently that was the point. Get a fresh start, a new focus. Something that had no relation to Blaine Anderson.

The more time that Elliott spent with Kurt, the surer he was of a few facts. One, Kurt was managing, learning to live a life without Blaine. Two, whether he realises or not, Kurt is better off without Blaine. Three, Elliott was growing more and more attached to the young brunet every time he saw him. And four, he would not make any moves, not until Kurt was in a better place.

But, all things considered, whilst not sorted, life was looking up.

 **Hope that the chapter didn't cause any insult or harm, and that you guys actually enjoyed it! Only one chapter left!**


	5. Acceptance

**This one's a bit different from the others. Mostly because it's a bit of an epilogue, and not so much about Kurt and Blaine. But enjoy, seeing as it is the last chapter!**

March 14th. A (hopefully) soon to be important day for Elliott. Currently, he was sat in his favourite little coffee shop, sipping at his first coffee of the afternoon, nerves tainting his happy demeanour in a barely noticeable way. See, the plan was that today would be the day that Elliott asked Kurt out. Officially. Hence the nerves.

Kurt had agreed to meet Elliott at the coffee shop that afternoon, in about fifteen minutes from now. Elliott had been planning to turn up slightly late – only to stop himself from changing his mind before he saw Kurt. But, just as he'd been about to settle in front of his laptop to finish off some last-minute work, the older man had suddenly been hit with the urge for a coffee so good it could only have been made by his favourite coffee shop. So here he was. Waiting anxiously.

He glanced at his phone hoping to find some distraction in the form of gossip or a latest-craze game. He didn't find much. But the time still managed to go quickly. It turns out that worrying about something about to happen is enough of a distraction to not notice the passage of time. In fact, Elliott was so deeply entrenched in his nerves that he didn't notice Kurt walk in and buy a coffee. It was only the sound of the chair pulling across the wooden floor that knocked him out of thought and back into the real world again.

"Hey you! You were very deep in thought?" Kurt said with a curious smile.

"Hey! Yeah, sorry. Nothing to worry about, I was just thinking of songs I might cover."

"Ooh, I could help you with that if you liked?" Kurt offered. Elliott grinned. This could be an opening perhaps?

"That would be fun, we could make an evening of it? We can have a sing and a dance, maybe even record something?" He asked, trying to add a flirty tone to his voice.

"Sounds great!" Kurt grinned, "Oh, by the way, I need to tell you what happened yesterday at work! Johnny asked me on a date!" He laughed. Elliott, however, had to hold in the sigh that wanted to escape. His 'flirty' tone clearly hadn't been conveyed. Or Kurt wasn't interested. One more try perhaps?

"Oh yeah? Did you say yes?" He probed. Kurt's laughs just grew louder.

"Say yes? Just two weeks ago he was insulting every choice I made to do with the magazine. The only reason he asked me out is because I finally told him where to shove it!" Elliott finally felt like laughing too. Kurt wasn't interested in Johnny then. That's good. One less person for Kurt to like instead of him. Sounds possessive, but Elliott's just glad that the odds have increased ever so slightly.

The pair chatted for around half an hour before Elliott started to drift off in thought again. It wasn't that he didn't want to listen to Kurt; in fact he found his stories interesting and generally quite funny. But the dark-haired man couldn't help but think about how he would ask Kurt on a date, and whether the younger male would say Yes. He was stuck on this for a couple of minutes before he was once again pulled out of it by Kurt.

"E? Elliott? Hello?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to be rude!" He apologised, only to be waved off by the younger.

"It's no problem, just, are you sure you're okay?"

"I am, thank you. There's nothing to worry about, I'm just trying to decide something." He smiled at Kurt, not being able to resist the feelings of fondness welling up in response to Kurt's caring inquiry.

"Can I help?" The brunet asked. Elliott smiled back.

"No, I think I've worked it out actually."

"Yeah? Can I be nosey and ask what it is?" Kurt asked with a cheeky smile on his face. Elliott took a breath. Take two. Go.

"I was just trying to work out how and when to ask you on a date, actually." Elliott said. He was surprised at how calm he sounded, actually. Yay him. Kurt gaped for a moment, apparently shocked that the other had just come out with it like that. But after a pause, he managed to regain himself.

"A date? I di- I didn't know you liked me like that?!" Doubt started to creep into Elliott's mind.

"Is that a no?"

"Why would I say no? I've been trying to stop myself from flirting with you for a while now. I didn't think you were interested!" He giggled. Elliott also found a laugh bubbling from his chest. Kurt said yes. Well, sort of. But it was good enough for him.

"So, dinner next week then?"

 **Hope that this fic was enjoyed by all whom have read it! Thank you for doing so, it makes my day to see the feedback, whether it be favourites, follows or reviews. Even just knowing people have read this makes me happy. BYE! xxx**


End file.
